Atrapados en la nave
by Namine drawing
Summary: Jordan le enseña a Molly disparar, pero Rick tiene un pequeño problema con la nave. One-shot :D Es el primero que hago, por favor denle una oportunidad.


_**Oban star racers pertenece a una compañía francesa y japonesa, si fuera mía el príncipe Aikka sería el avatar en vez de Jordan. En fin, ¡Que empiece el one-shot!**_

Atrapados en la nave

Las eliminatorias en Alwas quedando calificados los Crogs, los Nourasianos y el equipo Tierra. Molly se dirigía a la nave viendo a Rick hablando con Jordan amigablemente, en ese momento miran donde está la chica.

-¿Preparada para las prácticas de tiro?- Pregunta Jordan con su típica sonrisa.

-Yo siempre he estado prepara para todo- Contesta la chica guiñando con alegría mientras se subía a la nave rápidamente.

Rick subió a la parte del piloto y Jordan en su lugar como tirador con Molly al lado suyo. Jordan estaba emocionado de enseñar a su compañera a disparar, pero también de tener momentos a solas ya que empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad. Rick empezó a encender la nave y hacerla volar por los cielos de este planeta.

-Podemos empezar con la práctica- Comento Rick los auriculares.

-Entendido.- Dice Jordan levantándose del asiento.- Siéntate aquí Molly y te ayudare.

-De acuerdo, maestro.- Ese comentario hizo que el ex-militar se sonrojara, pero mira para otro lado disimulándolo.

Después de unas horas, Molly ya conseguía disparar las bolas rojas que pusieron Stan y Koji por toda la zona.

-No lo haces mal, haz mejorado tu puntería.- Dijo Jordan con una radiante sonrisa de la enseñanza que le hizo.

-¿De verdad que lo hice bien?- Pregunta la peli roja mirando al chico con emoción y ve al chico asentir con la cabeza.- ¿Lo has oído Ri…?- No pudo terminar la frase porque empezó a notar como la nave bajaba rápidamente al gran lago que tenían debajo.

Rick vio que uno de los motores salía humo y sonando la alarma de alerta.- Esto no me gusta para nada.- La nave empezó a notar que la nave estaba empezando a caer muy rápido, en ese instante pulso al botón que oculta la esfera de disparo dentro de la nave y hizo que el golpe de la nave contra el agua no fue brusco.

-_Molly…Molly, despierta…_\- Molly empezó abrir poco a poco.- ¿Qué…ha pasado?- Pregunto un poco aturdida por la caída brusca.- ¿Jordan te encuentras bien?- Molly mira delante suya y se encuentra a su compañero muy cerca de ella, a escasos centímetros de rozar los labios de uno al otro y pegada a la pared. Eso, hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-P-Perdona, no era mi intención...y-yo solo…- Tartamudeo Jordan moviendo las mano de un lado a otro para que Molly no pensara cosas malas.

-T-tranquilo, se que lo has hecho para protegerme del golpe.- Dijo sonriéndole con dulzura.- Me proteges como si yo fuera una hermana para ti.- Esas palabras le sintió mal, ella no quería ser solo su amiga, quería ser algo más de eso. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Rick.

-Chicos ¿Cómo os encontráis?- Pregunto el piloto preocupado de que estuvieran heridos.

-Estamos bien. ¿Qué paso con la nave?- Dijo Jordan con seriedad mirando a Molly si estaba con una herida.

-Parece ser que uno de los motores se ha averiado y ahora no funciona. Avise a Stan y Koji de lo sucedido, llegaran con los equipos de recate y os sacara de la esfera.

-Está bien, esperaremos que nos saquen de aquí.- Colgó la conexión y suspira con pesadez.

-¿Sucede algo Jordan?- Pregunto La chica mirando confundida a su compañero.

-Uno de los motores se estropeo y estaremos encerrados aquí hasta que no llegue el equipo de rescate.- Respondió sentándose a su lado- Y espero que sea pronto.

Pasaron las horas y todavía seguían atrapados. Los dos empezaban sentir calor por estar dentro de la esfera y nave.

-Que calor está haciendo aquí dentro.- Comento el chico sudando por toda la cabeza.- Sera mejor que me quite la camiseta o me moriré.- Se empieza a quitárselo dejando su pecho musculosa al descubierto.

Molly se sorprende por el cuerpo bien formado de su compañero, no era tan musculoso como el de Rick pero se notaba que hace muchas pesas para tener ese cuerpo que seduce a cualquier jovencita. Molly empezaba a sonrojarse como un tomate maduro y miro para otro lado a que su compañero no se lo notara. Jordan la mira empezando a sonrojarse.

-"Es ahora o nunca, tengo que confesarle mis sentimientos antes que el príncipe lo haga."- Trago saliva y dio un pequeño pero profundo suspiro y la agarra de la mano.

\- ¿J-Jordan?- Mira al chico sonrojada y ve que le tiene agarrado la mano.

-Molly, t-tengo que decirte algo importante…yo…y-yo…- Tartamudeo rascándose por detrás de su nuca. Pero al girar la cabeza a mirara, se movió haciendo que la chica caiga encima de Jordan con los labios unidos.

Molly estaba shockeada, intentaba separarse de él pero su cuerpo y mente no, le gustaba esos dulces labios que tantas ganas tenia de probarlos alguna vez, lo amaba pero tenía miedo de ser rechazada o que él tuviera novia en la Tierra.

Jordan estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro pero no se quejaba, para él era el paraíso. La abraza por la cintura con delicadeza pegando más sus cuerpos y profundizando el beso con amor. Al poco rato, se separan por falta de aire y se miran a los ojos sonrojados.

-J-Jordan, te quiero mucho. D-Desde que empezamos hacer equipo. – Confeso Molly sonrojada mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce.

\- ¿E-enserio?- Pregunta embobado por la confesión.- P-porque yo también quiero Molly. N-no te dije nada porque pensaba que te gustaba el príncipe.

-Al príncipe Aikka es un amigo pero no siento lo mismo que siento por ti.

\- Molly, te lo preguntare.- Le coge de la mano y la mira a los ojos.- ¿Q-Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, ¡Si quiero!- Responde Molly con alegría y abrazándolo con fuerza siendo correspondido. En ese momento notan como la nave se eleva y escuchan voces conocidas.

-Molly, Jordan ¿Estáis bien?- Pregunta Koji asomando la cabeza por la puerta trasera de la nave y abriendo la puerta de la esfera de tiro.

-Estamos bien, gracias por sacarnos de aquí Koji- Agradece la joven con una gran sonrisa saliendo seguida de Jordan por detrás.

Los tres se llevaron una gran bronca de Don Wei por la avería de la nave, pero los dos jóvenes no le dieron importancia. Se miraban de reojo y sonreían entrelazaban los dedos uniendo sus manos por detrás de sus espaldas.

-_"Aquí empieza nuestra relación"_\- Pensaron los dos alegres.

_**FIN**_

_**Bueno, aquí acaba el one-shot n.n Es mi primer one-shot de esta serie, cuando la vi al principio me gustaba como hacían pareja Aikka y Molly pero a medida que seguía viendo la serie, me convenció mucho mas Jordan y Molly. Ellos se han apoyado mutuamente y Jordan buscaba el modo de confesar sus sentimientos :) Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos reviews y leáis mis otros fics ;)**_

_**Besos. Nami-chan :D **_


End file.
